A Hana Story::
by Chibiusa Asakura
Summary: Una historia que tiene lugar en el futuro, con Hana Asakura (Hijo de Yoh y Anna) como protagonista. Un gran misterio se crea en torno al joven Asakura mientras que el peligro acecha por doquier o.o ¿que nos depara esta loca historia? pues todos esperan q


.::A Hana Story::.  
Por: Chibiusa  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
-Konnichiwa! ^^- Saludó el chico antes de entrar a la casa.  
  
-¿dónde estuviste?- se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior.  
  
-sólo paseaba ^^u- respondió el pequeño con sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
El chico se quitó las sandalias que tenía puestas y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, en dónde una mujer de rubios cabellos largos estaba preparando la cena.  
  
-sabes que no me gusta que salgas a estas horas- dijo la mujer en tono de regaño, mientras continuaba cocinando.  
  
-ya lo sé, mamá...- dijo el niño sentándose en la mesa -es que no me di cuenta de la hora ^^- terminó riéndose ligeramente.  
  
La mujer lo miró duramente, a lo cuál el pequeño dejó de reírse de inmediato. Pero luego sólo suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en la cena. El chico respiró aliviado.  
  
-la cena estará lista dentro de poco- exclamó la madre -ve a avisarle a tu padre, él debe estar holgazaneando por allí en algún lado ¬¬-  
  
-hai- dijo el niño obedeciendo, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina.  
  
La mujer lo miró marcharse y luego sonrió para sí, mientras seguía con su tarea.  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
Un joven de unos 23 años se encontraba recostado en la terraza de madera, mirando distraídamente hacia el patio mientras que la brisa hacía mover sus cabellos castaños. El joven cerró los ojos tranquilamente, disfrutando del fresco de la noche... No se dio cuenta de la sigilosa figura que se movía entre las sombras, acercándose a él.  
  
El espíritu de un antiguo samurai apareció frente al joven, el cuál no se inmutó en absoluto. El fantasma estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero el joven se llevó un dedo a los labios, sonriendo ligeramente. El samurai observó a su amo y luego sonrió él también.  
  
La pequeña y misteriosa sombra cruzó velozmente el pasillo, observó al joven recostado afuera y se le dibujó una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó un poco más hacia la puerta, en silencioso y total sigilo. Cuando quedó apenas separado del joven por la delgada pared de madera se detuvo. Contuvo la respiración y luego...  
  
-whaaarr!!- gruño saltando dramáticamente hacia la terraza, con los brazos alzados como fiera que va en busca de su presa. Se detuvo con expresión confundida al no ver a nadie allí.  
  
Miró hacia ambos lados buscando al joven, cuando de repente alguien lo agarra por detrás.  
  
-AHHHHH!!-  
  
La mujer se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito. Dejó los vegetales que había estado picando y salió de la cocina.  
  
-ay, no, ajaja... ya basta... ajajaja!!-  
  
-que dijiste? Que quieres más? Está bien-  
  
-ajaja... no, ya basta.. ajajaja... no más... ajajaajajaja!!-  
  
-jijijiji ^^-  
  
-Yoh! Hana!-  
  
El joven dejó de inmediato de hacerle cosquillas al niño, el cuál estaba en el suelo con lagrimas de risa en los ojos.  
  
-Lo siento, Annita ^^- se disculpó el joven mirando nerviosamente a la mujer, la cuál estaba cruzada de brazos con expresión dura. Aún llevaba el cuchillo con el que había estado cocinando.  
  
-si, perdón, mamá ^^- exclamó el pequeño Hana levantándose del suelo a duras penas.  
  
La mujer observó la idéntica expresión de terror en las caras de su esposo y su hijo. Cerró los ojos suspirando.  
  
-la cena pronto estará lista- exclamó Anna dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina. -vayan a lavarse las manos y sin alboroto!- advirtió alejándose.  
  
Cómo si de ello dependiera su vida, Yoh y Hana entraron obedientemente a la casa, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido que molestara a Anna.  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
Mas tarde Yoh se encontraba en una de las salas de la pensión, hace un rato habían terminado de comer y ahora la familia se encontraba descansando: Anna estaba recostada en un sofá cercano y veía la televisión, Yoh estaba sentado en un cojín cerca de una mesita e intentaba en vano arreglar unos viejos audífonos color naranja; Mientras que el pequeño Hana se había ido a su habitación. Él joven dejó caer los audífonos en la mesa suspirando y miró por la ventana: afuera estaba lloviendo. Era una de esas agradables lluvias de verano, en la que la tierra descansa un poco del calor de la temporada. Él joven sonrió sintiendo el suave olor a tierra mojada que llegaba hasta él. Anna apartó la vista del televisor para mirar a su esposo, el cuál mantenía la mirada perdida entre la lluvia y su típica sonrisa en el rostro. Luego la joven se fijó en los audífonos.  
  
-¿aún no los arreglas?- preguntó cómo si nada.  
  
Yoh apartó la vista de la lluvia volviendo a la realidad.  
  
-no, aún no- respondió sin poner mucho cuidado.  
  
-deberías comprarte unos nuevos- dijo la mujer centrando su atención de nuevo en la TV.  
  
El joven tomó los audífonos mirándolos con nostalgia.  
  
-lo sé- dijo sonriendo -pero es que me traen tantos recuerdos...  
  
Anna se volteó a mirar a Yoh, que mantenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.  
  
-Mamá, papá!- interrumpió una vocecita infantil. Hana venía cruzando la sala y revisaba cada rincón de la estancia mientras caminaba. -¿no han visto a Taki?- preguntó con una expresión de inocente preocupación en sus ojos.  
  
-no, no lo he visto, Hana- respondió Yoh mirando a su hijo. -no me digas que se perdió otra vez.  
  
El niño asintió con la cabeza con mirada triste.  
  
-no te preocupes- dijo Anna con fastidio -ya verás que dentro de poco aparecerá, cuándo le dé hambre ¬¬.  
  
Hana miró preocupado la persistente lluvia que caía afuera, luego dirigió la vista a su padre, esperando que fuera a decirle algo.  
  
-Anna tiene razón- le dijo Yoh, a lo cuál el pequeño bajó tristemente la mirada -Taki es muy listo, no creerás que se perderá así de fácil- añadió el joven poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Hana, en señal de consuelo.  
  
-pero si fuéramos a buscarlo...- insistió Hana mirando esperanzado a Yoh.  
  
-bueno, yo- empezó Yoh inseguro, pero Anna lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡no señor!- dijo tajantemente -no van a salir a buscar a nadie en medio de la noche y lloviendo-  
  
-pero mamá, en estos momentos Taki puede estar con frío bajo la lluvia!- exclamó Hana suplicante.  
  
-o pudo ser atacado por perros callejeros- añadió Yoh uniéndose a su hijo. Hana se mordió el labio inferior pensando en eso.  
  
-o puede estar sano y salvo en casa- agregó una tercera voz. La familia se volteó a ver quién era el que había hablado.  
  
Entrando por la puerta de la terraza se encontraban dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, ambos lucían un irreal tono azulado en su cabello y vestían con ropas tradicionales. La chica traía un pequeño gatito color pardo y ojos oscuros, empapado y acurrucado en sus brazos.  
  
-Taki!!- exclamó Hana al reconocer al gatito. Corrió contento hacia la chica a recibir al gatito. Ella sonrió entregándoselo.  
  
-cuánto has crecido, Hana!- exclamó mirando al pequeño.  
  
-si! qué le dan de comer, ¿elefantes?- dijo el chico observando también al pequeño.  
  
-hermano!- lo regañó la chica.  
  
-qué? ^^u  
  
-Pilika! Horohoro!- exclamó Yoh acercándose a los jóvenes y sonriendo -que sorpresa, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
-hola Yoh!- saludó la chica -pues vinimos a visitarlos, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos!  
  
-sie, pero nos cogió la lluvia! ¬¬- exclamó Horo.  
  
Anna se paró del sofá y saludó a los recién llegados.  
  
-vaya, ustedes si que no cambian nada- dijo Pilika observando a los esposos -la única diferencia es que ahora Anna tiene el cabello largo ^^  
  
-pues ustedes también están igual- observó Anna mirando a Horohoro que lucía exactamente igual desde que se conocieron. Claro está, ahora estaba mucho más alto y robusto que antes.  
  
-¿no quieren pasar a tomar algo?- invitó Yoh alegre cómo siempre.  
  
Momentos después todos se encontraban en el comedor, Anna preparaba té en la cocina mientras que Yoh conversaba con Horo. Pilika observaba a Hana mientras éste secaba al pequeño gatito con una toalla.  
  
-que bonito gatito tienen- exclamó la chica.  
  
-se llama Taki- dijo Hana mirando al gatito que no parecía nada contento de que lo secaran con la toalla-ya pensábamos que se había perdido bajo la lluvia, ¡pero ustedes lo encontraron!- el niño le sonrió a la chica.  
  
-estaba cerca de la verja, supusimos que era de ustedes- dijo Pilika sonriendo. -se ve que lo quieres mucho- añadió mirando cómo el pequeño secaba suavemente la cabecita de Taki con la toalla.  
  
-si así es!- dijo Hana abrazando al gatito -lo quiero mucho porque es un regalo de mi tío Hao.  
  
Por alguna razón Pilika se estremeció al oír ese nombre. Miró fijamente al gato en brazos de Hana mientras su mente parecía recordar sucesos ocurridos anteriormente. El niño observó a la chica confundido.  
  
-ya está listo el té!- anunció la voz de Anna mientras la chica colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa. Todos los presentes se reunieron en torno a la mesa para tomar el té.  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
Oculta entre las sombras del gran roble del patio de la casa y con la lluvia mojando sus largos cabellos se encontraba una chica, joven, delgada, de grandes y astutos ojos verdes, que en ese momento observaban con detenimiento la pequeña reunión que tenía lugar en la casa Asakura.  
  
La chica visualizó a través del agua que caía a cántaros la imagen del pequeño Hana, tomando té sentado a un lado de su padre. Se le iluminaron los ojos con malicia mientras hacía un pequeño conjuro que la hizo desaparecer en una niebla color verde esmeralda.  
  
Por un momento Hana se quedó mirando el árbol del patio, observando su figura bajo la lluvia.  
  
-¿que pasa?- le preguntó su padre al notarlo.  
  
El niño movió la cabeza de la lado a lado.  
  
-no es nada- dijo tomando un sorbo de té. Taki desde las piernas de Hana dónde estaba recostado clavó sus ojos negros en la ventana que daba al patio.  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
La chica de ojos verdes reapareció en la entrada de una gran mansión, parecida a un palacio, en dónde todo cuando estaba allí era magnífico, desde las paredes construidas en mármol blanco hasta las hermosas fuentes de agua que adornaban el gigantesco jardín. La chica caminó entre las estatuas de mujeres bellas sin apenas fijarse en ellas, dio un suspiro cuando pasó al lado de una enormemente parecida a ella misma. Al llegar a las puertas principales alguien la esperaba. Era otra chica, ésta tenía un hermoso cabello castaño claro ondulado y por los hombros. Tenía puestos unos pantalones anchos color beige y una blusa escotada y de mangas largas color verde oscuro. Y en esos momentos la miraba con unos grandes ojos cafés.  
  
-¿y?- la interrogó en cuando la chica estuvo cerca. -¿lo encontraste?  
  
-si -contestó la primera, acomodándose su largo cabello negro que hacía juego con el vestido negro que usaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, sencillo y asimétrico, el vestido combinaba con una botas largas de cuero que calzaba la chica. -Kori-san está en casa?  
  
-si- contestó la chica, mirando seriamente a su compañera -¿quieres que vaya contigo?  
  
-no, gracias, Keiki- respondió la otra -puedo hacerlo yo sola- dijo mientras repetía su conjuro y desaparecía dejando un rastro de niebla verde.  
  
-como quieras- murmuró Keiki mirando la niebla con enfado.  
  
La chica reapareció en un salón grande y amplio, con enormes ventanas que llegaban hasta el techo pero apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de una hoguera en la chimenea. Alguien estaba sentado en un sillón frente al fuego, de espaldas a la chica.  
  
-Kori-san- dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia -he regresado con la información que me pidió.  
  
-bien hecho, Misaki- le respondió la voz de un chico. -sabía que podía confiar en ti.  
  
-Arigato, Kori-san- dijo la chica repitiendo su reverencia.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
-¿te gustó cómo quedó la casa?- preguntó Kori.  
  
-eh?- Misaki se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero luego miró hacia otro lado comprendiendo -si, está muy bonita.  
  
-que bueno que te gustó- dijo Kori mientras volteaba el sillón hacia la chica. Su aspecto quedó al descubierto: Kori era un chico joven, de apenas unos 20 años, delgado y de facciones bellas, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y vestía con pantalones anchos negros y un buzo azul y blanco. Aunque era de noche traía puestas gafas oscuras. -la hice especialmente para ti- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Misaki no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar el suelo de fina madera y luego suspiró. Kori no pareció darse cuenta de nada.  
  
-este es un buen lugar- dijo tranquilamente -creo que nos quedaremos aquí por un buen tiempo...  
  
-lo que diga, Kori-san.  
  
-¿y cómo se llama el pequeño?- preguntó casualmente el chico, parándose del sillón.  
  
-Hana- contestó Misaki -se llama Hana Asakura.  
  
-muy bien- dijo Kori, acercándose al fuego, el cuál se reflejó doblemente en sus gafas. -ahora tu misión será traerme al niño-  
  
-hai- respondió Misaki.  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
En el transcurso de la noche la lluvia cesó, dejando tras sí una agradable sensación de fresca humedad, la cuál empezaba a evaporarse conforme el sol de la mañana comenzaba a salir. El techo de madera de la pensión Asakura se calentaba conforme el rey astro comenzaba su ascensión en el despejado cielo.  
  
-ah!! pero que buen día hace!- exclamó Horohoro saliendo a la terraza y estirándose. -no es así, Yoh?- le preguntó a su amigo que en esos momentos salía de la casa también.  
  
-si, tienes razón- contestó Yoh cerrando un ojo al mirar al cielo, azul y despejado.  
  
Horohoro se tumbó en el suelo de madera, apoyándose en la pared de la casa.  
  
-¿pero es un poco aburrido, no te parece?- comentó mirando el pequeño estanque del patio, dónde las flores de cerezo caían gentilmente sobre el agua, sin nadie que se los impidiera. -antes ese estanque no podía pasar más de 10 minutos sin que alguien cayera en él, te acuerdas?- dijo riendo.  
  
-jijiji, si, así es ^^- dijo Yoh -y tú eras el que más caía en el, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
-todo por Len y su temperamento!- exclamó Horohoro con falso enojo, mientras recordaba sus constantes riñas con el chico chino Len Tao. -ah, extraño los viejos tiempos, los viajes, peleas, aventuras...- el joven terminó con un suspiro.  
  
Yoh miró con nostalgia hacia el patio, totalmente de acuerdo con su compañero.  
  
-con mucho gusto les recordaría los viejos tiempos- exclamó una voz masculina.  
  
Yoh y Horo se miraron confundidos. Buscaron con la mirada al dueño de la voz pero no había nadie cerca.  
  
-¿quién e- Yoh no terminó de decir su frase porque de repente alguien apareció bocabajo justo a su lado. El joven saltó asustado hacia atrás. Horohoro se paró del suelo.  
  
-ajeje, perdón, te asusté hermanito?- dijo con sarcasmo el chico colgando del techo de la terraza y mirando a los dos jóvenes al revés.  
  
-Hao!- exclamó Yoh, aún sin recuperarse de la impresión -qué susto me diste! Que haces aquí?  
  
El chico bajó con un ágil movimiento al suelo, quedando parado en frente de los dos jóvenes. Hao era idéntico a Yoh, con la única diferencia de que tenía el cabello largo. El joven vestía con unos pantalones anchos color café oscuro, decorado con correas de dibujos de estrellas, llevaba una camisa roja manga larga abierta y usaba grandes y redondos aretes de estrella.  
  
-qué pregunta!- exclamó Hao -vengo a visitarte, qué más?  
  
-pues vaya forma de llegar, espantando a medio pueblo- exclamó Horohoro mirando a Hao con recelo.  
  
-estoy de acuerdo con lo de pueblo, pero no tengo la culpa de que sean unas gallinas asustadizas- dijo Hao mirando desafiante a Horohoro.  
  
-¿quién es gallina?- exclamó Horohoro furioso.  
  
-tú.  
  
-QUE?!  
  
-calma- dijo Yoh interponiéndose entre Horo y su hermano. -éste no es momento para pelearse.  
  
-¿no dijiste que querías recordar los viejos tiempos? Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo- dijo Hao con una sonrisa.  
  
-ya recordé mucho, Hao, gracias.- dijo Yoh mirando a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-pero que conste que él fue el que empezó!- todavía gritaba Horohoro momentos después, cuando los tres jóvenes entraban a la casa.  
  
-¿qué es todo este alboroto?- Anna acababa de llegar bajando las escaleras, su sola presencia hizo callar a todos. Detrás de la joven apareció la pequeña figura de Hana, soñoliento y confundido miró hacia abajo en la sala, al ver a Hao se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Tío Hao!!- gritó corriendo escaleras abajo, Hao alzó al pequeño en brazos ante la desconfiada mirada de Anna.  
  
-hola- saludó Hao sonriéndole a su sobrino. El niño lo abrazó contento.  
  
-¿cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Anna acercándose.  
  
-acabo de- respondió Hao mirando a Anna con una gran sonrisa, la cuál no fue correspondida.  
  
-voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo Anna dirigiéndose a la cocina. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirándola incrédulos mientras se alejaba. -y ustedes se encargarán del aseo.- ordenó la joven a lo lejos. Yoh, Horo y Hao casi se caen al oírlo.  
  
-lo sabía!- dijo Horohoro con expresión de resignación.  
  
-nunca se le escapa el mandarnos a hacer oficio...- dijo Yoh usando la misma expresión que Horo.  
  
-¿quieres ir a jugar algo, Hana?- preguntó Hao colocándose al niño sobre los hombros.  
  
-Sii!!- exclamó Hana contento pescándose de la cabeza de Hao.  
  
-oye, espera un momento, Hao- dijo Horohoro estirando una mano hacia el joven de cabellera larga -¿que no piensas ayudarnos con los quehaceres?  
  
-¿crees que el gran Hao se pondrá en esas?- dijo alejándose tranquilamente con Hana sobre los hombros.  
  
-lo sabía- exclamó Horo casi en un suspiro de completa resignación.  
  
***  
  
-¿y qué me trajiste esta vez, tío?- preguntó Hana, mirando ilusionado a Hao.  
  
-bueno, yo...- dijo Hao nerviosamente -digamos que es una sorpresa ^^U.  
  
-no me trajiste nada, ¿verdad? ¬¬- dijo Hana desconfiado.  
  
-no, es en serio- empezó Hao, pero no terminó de decirlo porque lo que vio le hizo trabar la lengua por un instante dejándolo sin habla.  
  
Entrando por otra puerta hacia la estancia se encontraba Pilika, la cuál se detuvo en seco al reconocer a la persona que venía con Hana en sus brazos. El corazón de la chica se detuvo con sus pasos, se quedó mirando fijamente a Hao totalmente ida, sus ojos se perdieron en la figura del joven de largos cabellos castaños.  
  
Hao a su vez sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago, dándole la impresión de que se hubiese comido algo vivo. Sin que el joven pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo una sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Sintiendo el corazón latiendo con fuerza, y su estómago lleno de pesadas piedras, Hao se dio la vuelta para no mirar a Pilika.  
  
-¿qué pasa tío?- preguntó el pequeño Hana al ver que Hao se volteaba.  
  
-va-vamos a jugar afuera- dijo Hao apenas logrando juntar las palabras. Sin decir más se alejó por donde vino llevándose a un Hana muy confundido.  
  
Pilika se quedó allí parada cómo si nada, miró a Hao marcharse y luego suspiró tristemente. Hasta que su corazón no dejó de latir furiosamente contra su pecho no salió de la sala.  
  
***  
  
Hao salió a la terraza de la casa y bajó a Hana al suelo. El joven respiró hondamente mientras se calmaba. "no pensé que estuviera aquí" se dijo a sí mismo el joven mientras miraba fijamente hacia el patio. Sonrió con desgano recordando su situación con Pilika. Un jalón de parte de Hana lo hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones. El pequeño tiraba de su camisa con impaciencia: Hao se había olvidado de la presencia de su sobrino.  
  
-lo siento, Hana- dijo Hao sonriéndole al niño. -es sólo que me quedé pensando.  
  
-¿y en qué piensas?- preguntó Hana con tono inocente, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo de madera.  
  
-nada en especial- contestó Hao sentándose a un lado del pequeño.  
  
-ya veo...- exclamó Hana fijándose en su tío. -estabas en tu nube- dijo casualmente.  
  
-¿qué?- Hao miró a su sobrino sin comprender.  
  
-es lo que dice mamá- explicó Hana sin darle mucha importancia -cuando mi padre se queda distraído pensando en algo es porque "está en su nube".  
  
Hao se quedó un momento mirando a Hana, le causó gracia el modo en que el chico dijo aquello.  
  
-tienes razón- asintió Hao sonriendo. -Yoh es un distraído- comentó mirando hacia los árboles del patio.  
  
-atchu!- Yoh estornudó. -no deberías sacudir tan fuerte el polvo, Horohoro!- protestó el joven frotándose la nariz.  
  
-lo siento, Yoh- se disculpó Horohoro, que tenía un sacudidor en la mano y limpiaba el polvo de la mesa. El joven miró por la ventana a Hao, que conversaba tranquilamente con Hana sentado en la terraza. -ese Hao! ¿por qué él si puede descansar como si nada y nosotros debemos hacer el oficio?- exclamó con amargura.  
  
-no te quejes, Horo- dijo Yoh tranquilamente, mientras continuaba sacudiendo un escaparate cercano.  
  
-¿están trabajando o conversando?- la dura voz de Anna se escuchó desde la cocina.  
  
-estamos trabajando, Annita- la nerviosa voz de Yoh llegó hasta la cocina, en dónde Anna se encontraba preparando el desayuno.  
  
-si cuando llegue a revisar no está todo impecable no habrá desayuno para ustedes, ¿oyeron?- sentenció la rubia mientras probaba la salsa que acababa de preparar.  
  
-si...- contestaron dos voces resignadas desde la sala.  
  
En ese momento Pilika entró a la cocina, saludó a Anna y luego se tumbó en una silla cerca de la mesa, mirando melancólicamente hacia la ventana.  
  
-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Anna al verla así.  
  
-no es nada- contestó Pilika suspirando. No dejaba de mirar a través de la ventana. Anna la miró extrañada alzando una ceja.  
  
Afuera Hao fue interrumpido en su frase por un suave maullido: el pequeño Taki venía hacia él caminando ligeramente. Hana sonrió al ver al gatito.  
  
-hola Taki- dijo Hao rascando al gato detrás de las orejas. A lo cuál Taki ronroneó. -se ve que está contento aquí.  
  
-si, así es- dijo Hana -desde el día en que lo trajiste Taki se convirtió en parte de la familia ^^.  
  
-me alegro- dijo Hao mirando cómo el gatito se le acurrucaba en sus brazos, todavía ronroneando. El extraño collar que llevaba Taki en el cuello se reflejó en los ojos del joven.  
  
-a veces me da la impresión de que Taki no es cómo otros gatos -dijo Hana pensando -no se, me parece que esconde algún misterio- el niño se rió de su propia deducción.  
  
-¿tu crees?- Hao sonrió mirando al pequeño.  
  
-qué tonto, ¿no?- exclamó Hana.  
  
Hao no respondió. Miraba hacia el árbol de cerezo que crecía en medio del patio. El mismo árbol en dónde la noche anterior una chica de ojos verdes vigilaba la casa. Fijó la vista hacia su sobrino, Hana no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
+Notas de la autora+  
  
Hola! espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic. Cómo ven es una historia que ocurre en el futuro con Hana Asakura cómo protagonista :3. Es mi primer fic sobre Hana, no sé que decir, me encanta este niño ^.^ la historia se me ocurrió una noche en la cuál no tenía nada que hacer ^^u y pues bien, decidí seguirla. Espero haya quedado bien.  
  
Los personajes de Misaki, Keiki y Kori así cómo el gato Taki son inventados por mí. El resto de personajes y la historia de Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. El fic está hecho tan sólo por diversión, espero que pasen un buen rato leyéndolo.  
  
Chibiusa.  
  
Email: Chibiusa_asakura@hotmail.com  
  
*Hai - "Si" en japonés. *Arigato -"gracias" en japonés. 


End file.
